


Be the Harley Quinn to my Joker?

by mikeyspankme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Feminine!Michael, Gender Roles, Halloween Costumes, M/M, couple stuff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke picks out couple's costumes for him and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Harley Quinn to my Joker?

Michael was very much into comic books. He was also very much into Halloween, dressing up, and his boyfriend, Luke. Now, a mixture of all of these things would make Michael the happiest lad in all of Australia. Luke knew this very, very well, which is why he’d planned out their costumes for a Halloween party their friend, Alex, had invited them to. 

“Alright, sir, and you’re positive you want to buy both of these? Without having your girlfriend here to try the other one on?” The red-haired girl at the counter asked in a calm, professional tone. And of course Luke knew that she wasn’t trying to be rude or anything by just assuming that the other costume in his hands was for his girlfriend (it was an honest mistake) but it still irked him that first of all, she’d just assumed his sexuality and second of all, she’d been so instilled with gender norms and stereotypes that she’d not thought the costume could be for a boy. 

“Um, yeah, I’m sure it’s the right size for my boyfriend,” Luke emphasized the word boyfriend as he pulled out his credit card to pay for the costumes. The red-head’s mouth fell into a silent ‘o’ and her cheek turned a shade of red that rivaled her hair. Immediately she began to apologize with such a persistence that Luke wondered if she was alright. Worrying about her sanity and health, he quickly assured her that she was perfectly fine. _It isn’t a big deal, it happens all the time, he’d said._

The costume store employee wouldn’t listen to him, though, and continued to freak out about the small mishap. She began to insist that Luke just take the costumes for free, but Luke wouldn’t do that. He knew how much trouble she could get into if her boss found out. After ten minutes of them arguing back and forth over the costumes, she looked him dead in the eye and said, “Look, just take the costumes, dude. My boss won’t care, just take them.” 

Luke looked at her curiously and was about to argue further with the girl but she just bagged the costumes, handed them to Luke, and told him to have a nice day. So he left and went back home, trying to figure out why she would just give him those for free. It was rather odd, but it was nice, too. Once he’d gotten home, he hid the bag with the costumes in it in the closet. He left it hidden in there until the night of October 31st. Halloween. 

“Luke,” Michael whined at his boyfriend as he got up off the couch, “Why won’t you tell me what costumes you got us? I’m _dying_ to know.” 

Luke choked on his glass of milk at the Halloween pun. _God that was a good one,_ he’d thought. He regretted not thinking of that one first. Luke heard Michael snort and practically felt the eye roll Michael sent his way. Under his breath, Michael muttered something about how he _knew_ that pun would get Luke to laugh, to crack just a little bit. “Unless you want to get ready right now, babe, you’re gonna have to wait.” 

"I will get ready right now. I swear to God, I will, Lucas.” Michael stared directly into Luke’s blue eyes in a challenging manner. If Luke thought he wouldn’t do it, then Luke was _dead wrong._

Luke stared back into his boyfriend’s green eyes, wondering if he should cave into the older boy. Would a few more hours make it an even better surprise? Luke wasn’t sure of the answer, but the look on Michael’s face, that incredibly adorable pouting look, made Luke think that _fuck it,_ he was gonna let Michael see what he had been hiding for the past three weeks. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll show you the costumes I got for us, okay? Just stop looking at me like that, you adorable asswipe.” Luke spoke with the façade of being annoyed, but both he and Michael knew that Luke actually wasn’t annoyed. Luke stood up from his seat at the breakfast bar and began walking towards their shared bedroom. Michael followed him with a giddy gait all the way into the large bedroom. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Lukey? Because I really, really do love you.” Michael blurted out, causing Luke to blush a scarlet red. For someone only a year younger than him, Luke was a very innocent boy. Michael waited rather impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet, as his boyfriend dug the Halloween costume bag out of the closet. Michael found it ironic that he’d hid them in the closet, as Luke had been ‘in the closet’ only a few months ago. _Ahh, how the times have changed,_ he chuckled to himself. 

“Okay, Michael,” Luke turned around to face the older male, a grin on his face and a bag in his hands. Eagerly, Michael watched as he opened the bag up. The anticipation built up inside of the blue-haired boy. His pupils dilated and a grin stretching from ear to ear across his face appeared. Slowly, Luke pulled out the plastic packaging that held Michael’s costume and with a large breath to relax himself, Luke handed the bag over to his boyfriend. “Here, you can open it up. Don’t hate me if you don’t like it or if it’s weird or anything, please. Yeah, so um, you know, go ahead.” 

But Luke was just rambling as Michael opened the package, taking each piece of the costume out and eyeing them. The minute he saw the leather outfit, he knew what it was. _Holy shit,_ he thought to himself, _Harley Quinn._

“Luke…” Michael trailed off as he held onto one of the pieces of the outfit. 

Luke freaked out, his anxiety and self-consciousness making him interpret Michael’s reaction as a bad one. “I can get you a new one if you don’t like it. I’m sorry. I know the outfit’s meant for girls and I obviously know you’re a boy, cause, ya know, I’ve seen it and-“ 

Michael cut Luke off by wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s middle, “Lukey, I love it so much! Ahh, you’re so amazing!” 

“Wait, you actually like it?” Luke pulled away from his boyfriend in complete confusion. So the reaction he’d witnessed wasn’t a bad one? Then why was he so silent about the outfit at first?

Michael looked at his boyfriend with his typical ‘are you fucking with me right now’ look. The blond just stared back at him blankly. So Michael spoke up, “Lucas Robert Hemmings, this costume is the cutest thing ever! I love it so much and I’m sooo happy I can wear it tonight. Wait, are you gonna be the Joker, then? Please tell me you are or else we wouldn’t have matching couple’s costumes, and that would be so weird.” 

Luke visibly relaxed as Michael said that. So he had been right when he thought that Michael would enjoy the Harley Quinn costume he’d gotten. Nice. “Yeah, of course I am. I mean, I’m more of a Batman guy, but I know you love Harley and she and the Joker are together, and yeah, it would be a cute couple’s costume.” 

“God, you’re fucking adorable.” Michael dropped the outfit onto the bed and pulled Luke into his chest before planting his lips onto the blond’s. With a slight gasp of surprise, Luke kissed him back, his arms wrapping around Michael’s neck. They stayed like that, completely wrapped in each other and the feeling of Michael’s soft red lips against Luke’s rough pink ones felt like home to the two of them. Moments later, Michael pulled away, his eyes lighting up and his smile wide as ever, “Can I try my costume on now? Pretty please, Lukey?" 

Luke pecked Michael’s cheek, “Yeah, babe. Go ahead.” 

With a triumphant smile and a very quick ‘thank you’, Michael grabbed the costume off the bed and practically skipped to the bathroom, “Be right back, babe.” And in a sickeningly cliché manner, he blew a kiss to Luke before shutting the bathroom door.  
Luke sat down on the bed as he waited for Michael to finish. After a few minutes, Luke heard Michael cursing from inside the bathroom. Immediately worried, he called out to his boyfriend, “You alright in there, babe?” 

“Yeah! Just gimme another minute!” Michael called back. 

Luke gave him another minute. And then another five minutes. He was about to get up and check on the blue-haired boy when the door opened and Michael stepped out. Luke’s breath caught in his throat as he saw his boyfriend dressed in the two piece leather outfit with black high-heeled boots. Michael’s figure was more slender and feminine than the stereotypical male’s and _fuck,_ Luke thought, _he pulled that outfit off so well._

“You look…Holy shit.” Luke trailed off, eyeing his boyfriend up and down. 

“Is that a good ‘holy shit' or a bad one?” Michael looked at his boyfriend, feeling rather self-conscious at that moment. He’d thought that he had looked good in the bathroom mirror, but what if Luke didn’t think that? What if Luke thought he looked ugly and then Luke would never want to kiss him again and- 

Luke interrupted his thoughts, “A really, really good holy shit.” Luke bit at his lip piercing and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “You know, you look so good, I don’t think I can take you to this party. Someone might steal you away from me.” 

Michael rolled his eyes playfully and joked, “What? You can’t share?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was my attempt at a Halloween Muke fic. Sorry if it sucks!


End file.
